By My Side
by Linlin Rin
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu. Dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu" Hanya pendiskripsian singkat dari sudut pandang author akan salah satu lagu ending Naruto Shippuden. SasuNaru. Oneshot. BoyXboy. DLDR and RnR?


**SASUNARU**

**ROMANCE**

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HANYA PENDISKRIPSIAN SINGKAT DARI SUDUT PANDANG AUTHOR AKAN LAGU ENDING NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangannya mencoba memegang tangan pemuda didepannya. Namun tangan putih si pemuda menampik tangan tan yang hendak memegangnya. Membuat beberapa kayu jatuh mengelilingi pemuda berambut jabrik hingga kayu-kayu itu membentuk seperti kurungan yang mengekang si pemuda berambut pirang. Ia hanya diam berdiri melihat kayu-kayu itu menutup rapat celah terakhir dan mengurung dirinya hingga pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap dan tidak dapat lagi melihat pemuda berambut raven didepannya.

Dibawah lebatnya guyuran salju ia berjalan menjauh sendirian menuju kegelapan. Dinginnya salju tak dapat mengalahkan betapa dinginnya hati ia saat ini. Begitu dingin hingga sesuatu yang berwarna hitam sedikit keluar dari tubuhnya.

Terkurung didalam sebuah penjara kayu yang hanya diterangi satu buah tiang lampu, ia duduk dilantai.. Menekuk keatas kedua lututnya, kedua lengannya melingkar memeluk lutut dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas lutut.

Bosan.

Ia berdiri menyandar pada tembok kayu. Merubah posisinya menjauh beberapa langkah dari tembok, ia membuat gerakan meregangkan otot. Menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang dan memutar-mutarkan sedikit pinggangnya kekanan dan kekiri. Disusul dengan tiduran telentang dilantai yang dingin dengan kedua lengannya yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kedua kaki berselonjor lurus kedepan.

Merasakan sesuatu. Punggungnya berubah menjadi tegak. Kepalanya memutar ke belakang memandang ke arah tembok kayu. Tubuhnya berdiri lalu merapat dan menempelkan telinganya ke tembok. Mencoba mendengarkan sesuatu.

Diluar sana kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh seseorang yang berdiri dibawah salju kini semakin banyak yang keluar. Hitam bagaikan petir. Menyambar dengan cepat. Darah segar menciprat diatas putihnya salju yang ia pijak. Mengalir pelan dipipi putihnya, aliran merah kental tersebut berasal dari mata kirinya.

**DEG!**

Mata saphire pemuda yang sedang menempelkan telinganya ditembok kayu berubah membelalak lebar. Tangan kirinya memukul tembok kayu didepannya. Tak cukup satu tangan, kini ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk memukul-mukul tembok kayu tersebut, berharap menghasilkan sebuah sedikit retakan. Namun nihil hasilnya. Kini kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang tembok kayu.

**Nihil!**

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi ditembok kayu.

Tiang lampu satu-satunya penerangan yang ada disampingnya ia pukulkan ketembok kayu hingga bohlam lampunya pecah dan tiangnya patah menjadi dua.

**Nihil!**

Kedua tangannya meraba akan tetapi tembok kayu tetap berdiri kokoh mengurung dirinya.

Tak patah semangat. Langkah kakinya berlari melewati lorong yang ia lewati. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan sedikit celah dari tembok kayu untuk dirinya keluar dan menolong seseorang diluar sana yang semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Tangannya ia kayuh didepan dada dengan cepat bersamaan langkah kakinya semakin lebar ia bawa lari.

Lelah berlari. Langkah kakinya berhenti. Merasa frustasi tak menemukan jalan keluar dilorong yang ia lewati. Punggungnya menekuk kebawah, kedua tangannya ia tumpukkan diatas lutut. Dadanya naik turun nafasnya menderu keras. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, hatinya terasa sakit tak bisa menolong seseorang yang ia kasihi diluar sana.

Tiba-tiba sosok bayangan wanita berambut merah panjang hadir didepannya. Mendekap tubuhnya, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan dan semangat untuk dirinya yang hatinya sedang melemah-menyerah. Bibir cherry nya terbuka, sedikit kaget akan kehadiran sosok wanita yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun kini raut keyakinan terpatri jelas diwajahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum percaya.

Kubah kayu yang mengurung pemuda pemilik tiga garis halus dipipinya tiba-tiba pecah dan menghilang. Membiarkan tubuh berbalut jaket hitam-orange dijatuhi oleh bulir-bulir salju. Tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri sosok lelaki mengenakan baju berwarna putih.

Punggung yang dilapisi dengan jaket berlambang spiral itu didorong oleh dua bayangan tangan yang berbeda. Telapak tangan besar disebelah kiri dan telapak tangan seorang wanita disebelah kanan. Mendorong -menyemangati- pundak sosok bermarga Uzumaki untuk maju ke arah pemuda yang diam bediri didepannya yang tubuhnya kini telah dikelilingi penuh dengan kilatan-kilatan yang menyambar seperti petir berwarna hitam.

Berkat dorongan penyemangat (**baca:restu**) dari kedua tangan sosok penting didalam hidupnya langkahnya melangkah perlahan mendekat ke pemuda berambut hitam didepannya. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan kedepan walaupun perlahan kilatan petir berwarna hitam mengenai telapak tangannya. Dan kini bukan hanya telapak tangannya. Warna hitam pekat akibat terkena kilatan petir kini telah merambat hampir keseluruh tubuhnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Langkah kakinya terus berjalan. Kedua tangannya tetap terjulur lurus untuk menggapai tangan pemuda didepannya.

Untuk menarik_nya_ dari kegelapan.

Membawa_nya_ ke cahaya yang terang.

Menghancurkan dinginnya hati pemuda bermarga Uchiha dengan kehangatan tulus dari hati pemuda Uzumaki.

Terus terulur. Kedua tangannya semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya jemarinya dapat menyentuh dan menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda didepannya.

Hanya dia yang bisa menolong _sosok_ yang hatinya sedang diselimuti oleh dendam.

Hanya dia yang bisa membawa_nya_ keluar dari kegelapan.

Dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaan_nya_.

Kini dua tangan berbeda warna kulit itu saling menggenggam. Pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

**END**

_**Hai...ketemu lagi dengan saya author gaje bin gak jelas. Kali ini saya hanya menulis sebuah pendiskripsian tentang isi lagu ending ke 20 Naruto Shippuden. Hayoo...kalian tau gak lagu ending yang saya maksud itu apa? Yap...lagu yang saya maksud adalah BY MY SIDE by Hemenway.**_

_**Pliisshhh...ini lagu tuh full SasuNaru! Ditambah kehadiran mamih Kushina dan dorongan telapak tangannya Minato n Kushina dipunggung Naruto itu dimata saya adalah sebuah restu dari MinaKushi akan hubungan SasuNaru _**_

_**Dan saya gak kuat di akhiran lagu melihat tangan Naru memegang tangannya Sasuke. Kyaaaa!#klenger. Jelas banget ini lagu ending tuh sesuanu banget! Selain lagunya yang enak didengar...yang nyanyi juga ternyata ganteng#plak XD.**_

_**Yang satu pemikiran dengan saya...silahkan corer-coret komentar kalian dikotak review :3**_

_**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^3^**_

**LINLIN RIN**


End file.
